The Kiss
by nomdeplumekansas
Summary: After Hawkeye leaves Korea, he is still thinking about that goodbye kiss with Margaret. He decides he has to find her, if only he could remember where she said she was going after the 8063rd. Please R/R, not the best summary! Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own these people, I am a poor student! I live on Easy Mac and reviews!!! Thanks for reading!**

Hawkeye settled back in his seat in the chopper taking him to Seoul. He was done with Korea forever. He had a smile on his face, partly of course because he was finally going home, but also because he finally got his goodbye note. He remembered snapping when Trapper left without saying goodbye, Then BJ left without saying goodbye. Luckily or unluckily, BJ had returned for the last few days of the Korean police action. He almost thought he'd never get the goodbye he really wanted. It wasn't till his chopper started lifting that Hawkeye saw that BJ had written "goodbye" in stones. He hoped he would see his friend again once he was state side, but Hawkeye knew his dad was worried about him. Ben was anxious to get his son home and keep him there. Hawkeye tried to assure his dad that at this point all he wanted to go home and sleep the war off, and then catch up with Linda, Cathy and Susan and his other girlfriends in Crab Apple Cove.

After that kiss with Margaret though, Hawkeye mused, Linda, Cathy and Susan just didn't sound as appealing. Oh that kiss! Hawkeye's lips were still tingling. He and Trapper hadn't called her Hot Lips Houlihan for nothing. Trapper…Hawkeye couldn't wait to get home and call him. From his letters, Hawkeye learned that Trapper was divorced now and shared custody of his daughters with his ex wife, but now he was living the life he had always wanted; full-time golfer and drinker, part-time doctor. Hawkeye supposed he was happy for his friend, but knew that was a lonely life and not the life he wanted.

As the chopper flew over a small lake, Hawkeye's smile faded away as he thought of the men who didn't make it home. Henry Blake was one of those men. Hawkeye knew that he never gave Henry the respect he deserved, but deep down he'd always thought of Henry like a big brother. He loved Henry like a brother and knew that he'd never forget the man. There was someone though, Hawkeye remembered, who thought of Henry as a father, Radar. The sweet, innocent guy who came to Korea as a boy, but left a man, had a tough go of things in Iowa, with his mother's failing health and bad weather. Word was that Radar had packed up and moved to Des Moines.

Hawkeye thought of the others lost along the way. Frank Burns was one odd ball that Hawkeye didn't miss too terribly, but then again, Major Winchester wasn't as much fun to tease. Though Frank wasn't the best doctor, or much fun, he wasn't a bad person all around. Hawkeye hoped that Frank was doing better after his meltdown in Tokyo. He chuckled a little at the memory of Frank, in his jealousy over Margaret's wedding, jumping fully clothed, into a Japanese bath with a general and his wife. Yes, Frank Burns was defiantly an odd ball, but hey, after a week in Korea everyone was a little off their rocker; everyone that is but one man, Father Mulcahy.

That guy that was like a rock, Hawkeye mused. At one moment he'd be in the compound delivering last rights and at the next he'd be wheeling and dealing in a poker game. Hawkeye could clearly remember the time the Father and Radar had gone on a suicide mission to get some supplies from battalion aide. Mulcahy and Radar picked up a wounded Korean and Mulcahy had performed a tracheotomy on him in the middle of the country side, receiving instructions from Hawkeye over the phone as snipers shot around him. Yes, Hawkeye thought to himself, Father Mulcahy was one tough bird.

A smile returned to his face as he thought again of Margaret. Hawkeye's mind practically ran a montage of their history. He was the annoying twerp that made a mockery of the war. She was the uptight head nurse on a power trip. Later, they became comfortable colleagues until one fateful night. They'd been sent on a trip to the 8063rd. On the way back, the jeep died and Hawkeye and Margaret were forced to take cover in an abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere. As shells exploded around them, they'd clung tightly to each other that night and shared quite a passionate kiss. Afterwards, there'd been an uncomfortable silence between them. It took some time, but they'd become friends again. Had they just ended their friendship on a second kiss, Hawkeye wondered. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"We're about five miles out Captain, the pilot reported. "Your plane should be on time from here to Guam, but I hear Guam is pretty backed up though with so many flights trying to get in and out. If you get in there before five tonight, you should be able to get on to the States today."

Hawkeye nodded and watched the scenery go by as he continued to think about Margaret. She was helping with the consolidation of the 8063rd and then headed to a stateside hospital. Somehow, Hawkeye remembered that. Last night was all a blur as he and BJ decided to throw Klinger an impromptu bachelor party and empty out the still. Here, everyone was leaving Korea, but Klinger, who'd spent the better part of three years acting crazy to get out, was staying behind with his new wife Soon Le to find her family. Maybe the kid really was crazy Hawkeye thought, but then with a smile, he realized crazy in love. Hawkeye hoped that he would find that special someone to settle down with too. Max was a character, and Hawkeye knew there was no way he could fully explain him to his father or friends. One of the benefits, Hawkeye thought with a sigh, of his time in Korea was in the interesting friendships he made.

When Hawkeye's chopper landed, he grabbed his duffel bag and rushed to meet his next connection. Luckily there were two seats left on a plane bound for San Diego in twenty minutes. Hawkeye happily took one of the seats and even more happily welcomed an army nurse to sit down next to him. When she pulled a book out of her carryon bag, Hawkeye started thinking again. If he could find Margaret, maybe he could try to explain the kiss. He'd just tell her that in that moment, no words seemed to express what he wanted to say. He just had to find her. He had a pen and notepad in his bag which he pulled out now. Maybe BJ remembered where she was going. Hawkeye held the pen over the paper and thought to himself. His friend was pretty drunk last night. Maybe this whole thought of finding Margaret was a crazy pointless goose chase. He was about to put the pen and paper away when he remembered the night he'd celebrated with Potter when Mrs. Potter made the final mortgage payment. Why that memory came to him now was beyond him, but Hawkeye could easily imagine himself and Margaret in Sherman and Mildred's position in twenty or thirty years. He looked at the pen and paper in his hands. He had to try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I promise it won't take this long next time. If I told you where I've been you'd think I was Klinger trying to pull a section 8!! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! It totally made my weekend!! I have figured out what is going to happen here in the story. It'll be pretty interesting and many old characters will come back. Two important things though, I am going to start calling Hawkeye Ben. His dad gave him the nickname and it'll still come up from time to time, but you'll see "Ben" more than Hawkeye. Finally, I don't own these characters. **

After a long layover in Los Angeles and two connector flights, Ben finally made it to Crabapple Cove. Daniel Piece was standing in the small airport terminal watching for Ben to arrive.

"Dad!" Ben exclaimed wearily.

"Ben, it's so good to have you home," Daniel hugged his son tightly, luggage and all.

"It's good to be home," Ben agreed.

"Well, let's get you back to the house," Daniel and Ben walked towards the airport exit. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," Ben grinned. As soon as they stepped through the doors, Ben stopped and inhaled deeply.

"Ben?" Daniel stopped and gave his son a curious look.

"I've missed the smell of home," Ben explained.

"It rained this morning, but the sky is clearing up, we'll put the top down." Daniel suggested as he and Ben continued on to the old blue Chevy.

The ride home was full of casual bantering and catching up and Daniel took the scenic route to home.

After Ben was finished eating, Daniel packed up the leftovers and loaded them into Ben's car which had been sitting in Daniel's garage for the last three years.

"You know you're still more than welcome to stay here for a night or two," Daniel offered as Ben loaded his bags in the back.

"I know Dad, I just want to get back to the house and get settled. I'm pretty tired. I'll stop by tomorrow before I go into the office." Ben replied as he slammed the trunk closed. Daniel nodded and stood awkwardly by. "I love you Dad," Ben hurried over to hug his dad before jumping in the car.

"I love you too Ben,"Daniel smiled wistfully. "Why don't you take a few days to get situated before you start working again?"

"I don't know what I would do with myself if I didn't start working." Ben shrugged and put the car in reverse.

Daniel nodded and waved as Ben pulled down the driveway.

A few days later, Ben was excited to see a letter from BJ in his mailbox.

_Hawkeye,_

_It was great to arrive home and already have mail from you. We've only been apart for three days! It is so wonderful to be home. The first night back, I sat in Erin's room and just watched her sleep. I'll be starting at the hospital next week. The atmosphere will be such a change, but I am ready to get back to work. I miss the excitement of surgery. Hopefully you've taken some time off, before starting work, to rest. _

_I spent the morning trying to remember where Margaret said she was going. Emptying that still sure did a number on my head. I am amazed we were all able to stand up for Klinger's wedding. Margaret mentioned she'd be with the 8063__rd__ for a while. I'm not sure how long she'll be there. I think she was headed stateside after that. I couldn't tell you where. Maybe Charles or Potter knows. Why the urgency in finding her? I figured after that good-bye kiss, you'd make it at least a week! _

_Peg and I were thinking of bringing Erin to the Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York, we'll have to swing up through Crab Apple while we're out there. I'll write you when Peg has decided. Have a lobster for me!! Take care and we'll talk soon._

_-BJ_

Ben sighed heavily and tucked the letter away. He wondered how long the 8063rd would take to shut down. They always seemed to be disorganized and in need of assistance. Ben knew that if anyone could whip them into shape, Margaret could. Knowing she was going to be stateside, didn't help Ben too much. Margaret was an Army Brat, she could go anywhere once she got here. "I guess I should try to track down Charles," Ben murmured drumming his fingers on his desk. He leaned over and paged his secretary.

"Cheryl, can you please get me the phone number for Boston Mercy Hospital, thoracic surgery department."

"Right away Ben," The secretary replied cheerfully. "Little Andy Cook and his mother just arrived, shall I send them on back?"

"Yes please," Ben smiled and made his way back to the examination room.

An hour later, Ben was ushering Andy and Mrs. Cook out the door when Cheryl slipped Ben a piece of paper.

"That was the last appointment of the day Doctor," Cheryl reminded Ben. "I'll lock up,"

Ben nodded and quietly went back to his office. It was late afternoon, but Ben had a feeling Charles would still be at work. As pompous and slow as he was, Ben had to admit, Charles was an excellent surgeon and didn't quit until the job was done right. He quickly punched in the number and waited for an answer.

After being transferred around and put on hold he finally got Charles on the line.

"Charles, it's great to hear your voice!" Ben exclaimed with his trademark grin.

"Ahh, Pierce," Charles smiled, "How are you doing?"

"Great, great! How about you?"

"Very well, aside from a few residents I have a competent staff and am thoroughly enjoying my work."

"That's great, hey Charles, do you remember where Margaret said she was going after getting the 8063rd consolidated?" Ben asked, turning a bit more serious.

"She mentioned a few weeks of furlow, in which she mentioned visiting her father, and I believe she said he was stationed in northern California." Charles mused. "I am not sure beyond that, the bachelor party you and BJ threw for Klinger…"

"Yeah, I know," Hawkeye sighed. "So I suppose I need to track Colonel Howitzer down."

"Is something wrong?" Charles asked after a slight pause.

"I spent two years thinking of her as Hot Lips Houlihan and one year thinking of her as one of my best friends. It took me an hour and a half to realize that I love her," Ben explained. He laughed a little to himself. "That is the first time I said that out loud. I love her." Ben repeated himself.

"Well, good luck in your search," Charles smiled. "I hope you find her."

"Thanks Charles, take care." Ben grinned. He remembered Margaret saying her father was still stationed at Fort Ord. Maybe fate was going to work in his favor. First thing in the morning he'd call the Colonel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: In response to reviews, I will concede to calling Ben Hawkeye from here out 98% of the time. I also explain why Hawkeye jumped right into work. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I will really try to get the next one up faster. Thank you so much for all the positive reviews. They mean so much to me!! I'll leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger on this chapter but I hope you will all enjoy it anyways! As always, the main people don't belong to me. MASH belongs to Larry Gelbart and 20****th**** Century Fox and all those people. **

Hawkeye spent a few days agonizing over his phone call to Colonel Howitzer. To say they hadn't parted on the best of terms was the understatement of the century. Margaret's father was straight up army from the brass on his lapels to the shine on his shoes, everything that Hawkeye had resisted for the last three years. He drummed his fingers on his nightstand where the phone sat in case there was an emergency in the middle of the night. Glancing at his watch, he sighed deeply.

"I guess I'll just call him tomorrow," Hawkeye stood up and smoothed his shirt down. With a quick glance in the mirror, he hurried out the door to meet his friends for a late dinner.

Hawkeye was squeezed into a booth with his old friends but as the evening wore on, he realized they were still laughing over the same old jokes and telling the same old stories. Ben wasn't the only one who seemed to notice this. He noticed his friend Steve was also laughing a bit weaker and nodding where appropriate, but for the most part was focused on his beer and the platter of onion rings.

"Steve, where were you again?" Hawkeye asked softly, knowingly as the others continued bantering on.

"Hmm?" Steve asked looking up. "Oh, the USS Princeton, between South Korea and Vietnam."

Hawkeye nodded. "You came back in November right?"

"Yeah, it was good to be home in time for the holidays, got a bit of a break before the tax season rush." Steve smiled a bit. "I saw Mary Cook at the post office the other day and she said you jumped right back into work…"

Hawkeye pursed his lips and nodded. "I had a bit of R&R before I came stateside. I was going crazy just sitting around doing nothing. Right now, all I want to do is keep busy."

"I heard about that," Alice spoke up. Steve and Hawkeye were surprised to see the rest of the table had joined in their conversation.

"What?" Hawkeye asked, a little apprehensive about the idea that everyone in Crabapple Cove knew that Hawkeye Piece had lost his marbles.

"Well, just that you were in a hospital, resting," the girl explained quickly.

"Yeah, well, I just like to stay active," Hawkeye grinned, and tried to brush the whole thing aside. "Like I told my friend Sidney, in Korea, I think too fast, I have to keep up with my thoughts."

Steve nodded solemnly and Hawkeye knew that he truly understood what he meant.

"So Ben, what were the girls like over there," One of the other guys asked.

"Something else Mike," The twinkle returned to Hawkeye's eye as the conversation moved towards one of his more favorite topics. "The nurses were top notch in every way."

"What about the Korean girls?" Mike grinned.

"A lot like American girls, only they speak Korean," Hawkeye shrugged.

Steve nodded in agreement. "We were in Pusan for a week and I got to know one young woman…pretty well…"

"Way to go Steve," The guys all cheered and the girls scoffed.

"They like the same things American girls do, they mostly want the same things." Steve continued.

"The main difference in what they want though is that they long for safety from bombs and guns, the want plenty of food to eat and a place to call home rather than a refugee camp," Hawkeye added grimly, before adding in a more upbeat tone. "But they do also like Doris Day, Chardonnay and dancing."

"Did any girl in particular catch your eye?" Steve asked.

"Actually…" Hawkeye started.

"Are you kidding," Susan and Anne laughed. "Ben Pierce with one girl!?"

"There was one…" Hawkeye tried to answer.

"You probably had a nurse in your tent every night didn't you," Mike teased.

"Well, not every night," Hawkeye laughed. "But seriously, there is one girl."

"Let me guess," Alice smiled. "Tall, blonde, a perfect button nose, a perfect little housewife?"

"Well, she is blonde," Hawkeye blushed a little. He proceeded to tell them all about Margaret and their turbulent relationship and his current predicament.

"So we should tell the rest of the girls around the cove that you're off the market then huh?" Susan smiled warmly.

"Well, I just hope I can track her down." Hawkeye sighed as he finished off his beer.

"How about another round of drinks on me?" Steve suggested.

"Actually, I was kind of craving a Grape Nehi," Hawkeye chuckled a little to himself. "I wonder if they serve them here." He got some odd looks, but Steve consented and got everyone their preference of drink and the conversation slipped back into the old jokes and stories.

The next morning, Hawkeye woke up late. The sun was high in the sky and for a moment, he panicked, before realizing that it was Saturday. He settled down in the kitchen with a cup of hot coffee and glanced at the time. Realizing that it was three hours earlier in California, Hawkeye decided he'd better wait an hour or so before calling the Colonel. He went out to pick up the newspaper to pass the time. Before he knew it, two hours had passed and Hawkeye knew he shouldn't avoid his phone call any longer. Picking up the receiver he dials the operator and asks to be connected with Fort Ord. After several minutes, the gruff voice of Colonel Al "Howitzer" Houlihan comes through the line.

"Good morning sir, I am not sure if you remember me," Hawkeye started nervously. "I'm Ben Pierce, I was stationed with your daughter in Korea."

"Pierce…Pierce…" The Colonel muttered to himself. "I remember you. The unruly one who wasn't fit for the outfit."

"Um yeah…" Hawkeye stammered. "I was just wondering…sir…"

"Well spit it out young man, I don't have all day," The Colonel barked.

"Right, I was wondering if you might be able to tell me how I could get in touch with Margaret?" Hawkeye blurted out as quickly as he could.

"I most certainly will not,"

"I'm sorry?" Hawkeye asked, shocked at the Colonel's abrupt response.

"Margaret has left that part of her life behind her. She is busy preparing for her next post. She is in a relationship with Lieutenant Colonel Donald Penobscot, the kind of man she should be with. Not some goofball." The Colonel explained.

"What," Hawkeye couldn't help but gasp. "Wait a minute. Donald?! They divorced when Margaret caught him cheating a year ago. Besides that, I thought she left the military life."

"Military life is her passion. She's staying in the Army. As far and she and Colonel Penobscot, as if it were any of _your business_, they have worked their issues out. I don't think we have anything further to discuss."

"Wait Sir," Hawkeye exclaimed. He wasn't sure what to say. Hearing all of this that seemed to contradict everything he thought he'd remembered Margaret saying. He hadn't heard the Colonel hang up so he pressed his luck. "I just happened to notice, I have a book of Margaret's, a favorite of hers, among my things. I just wanted to know where to send it." Hawkeye lied.

"Well, in that case," the Colonel sighed and absent-mindedly rattled off an address in Seattle, Washington.

"Thank you sir," Hawkeye said with a grin and hung up. He'd write to this Washington address and Margaret would surely be able to clear up this misunderstanding. He couldn't believe he was drunk enough at Klinger's bachelor party to forget that Margaret was staying in the Army. He wouldn't put it past her, but he hoped that the Colonel was wrong. As for the whole Donald Penobscot thing, Hawkeye knew that had to be wrong. He would have known if the two had been in contact. He was almost sure of it. Whatever the case was, Hawkeye was determined to get to the bottom of it, and tell Margaret what he hadn't realized in that kiss.


End file.
